


Fun With Summons

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunlingus, F/F, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, foot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: They were useful in a fight, why not utilize them in the bedroom also?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Creature of Grimm
Kudos: 30





	Fun With Summons

Was this pure bliss, or a form of pure tourture, Ruby wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind to decipher what she was feeling right now other than a burning desire for the pleasure to never end. For her girlfriend to continue driving Ruby past the point of sentience so she could discover a new plane of existence. She couldn’t tell what to feel right now, but what she did know was that she simply didn’t want her girlfriend to stop.

With her legs spread open and her body stripped clean of any clothing save for her soaked red panties, Ruby sat on the edge of her lover’s bed, her fist clenched tightly as she continued to reveal in the agonizing tourture that her girlfriend was putting her through with the help of her summon. Weiss was sitting directly behind her girlfriend with a sinister smirk on her face and her own bare B-cup sized breast pressing into Ruby’s back, her left hand paying attention to Ruby’s breast as her index finger and thumb continued to roll Ruby’s nipple in-between them while her right hand had two fingers hooked into Ruby’s mouth and pressing down on her tongue. Leaving the submissive scythe-wielder unable to close her mouth and to drool all over herself while Ruby groaned and whimpered as Weiss continued to touch her.

“While it’s apparent you're enjoying this, I have to ask what are you enjoying the most? Me playing with you like this or our 2nd favorite pet pleasing you?” Weiss asked, referring to the summoned Beowulf who was on its knees while it held up Ruby’s foot with one of its hands and lightly ran the other one up her ankle and only came back down when it reached her calve. It also made sure to put its tongue to proper use by delivering slow and heavy licks up the sole of Ruby’s feet, awakening Ruby to new pleasure she was unaware were even possible. It was still certainly foreign, but going of the rigid state of her nipples and how the damp spot on her panties was only growing bigger, Ruby saw herself begging for a different gift for holidays from her loving girlfriend.

Ruby tried to answer her girlfriend’s answer, but thanks to the two fingers keeping her mouth open the only words that came out were a series of unintelligible words. Weiss however was quite fluent in her girlfriend’s horny grumbles and began to smother the back of Ruby’s neck with several quick kisses, giving the scythe-wielder a pleasing warmth through her body thanks to the loving and soft affection.

“It’s nice to see you enjoying yourself so much Ruby...but as incredible as this is I know you need more.” Weiss said, withdrawing her fingers from her girlfriend’s mouth so she could trail them slowly down. Starting from Ruby’s jaw and traveling down her neck so Weiss’s fingers could roam past Ruby’s chest and go down her stomach and finally reach their intended target. 

“Weiss wha-WEISS!!” Ruby’s question was cut short thanks to the two fingers that pushed down on Ruby’s clit through the soft material of her soaked panties. Ruby had been edging pretty hard thanks to the steady rollout of pleasure, but the sudden jolt of pleasure that rang through her body once Weiss pressed on Ruby’s pleasure button was enough to send her into a quaking fit as she began to cum. However Weiss wasn’t content with allowing Ruby to simply ride out her orgasm, no she wanted to drive her girlfriend further and further into her ecstasy riddled spell. Ordering her summoned Beowulf to move closer to Ruby’s crotch so that it was free to begin licking Ruby’s toned inner thighs, Weiss continued to please her girlfriend’s clit by running her fingers up and down the sensitive nub, even going so far as to at one point drive her fingers into Ruby’s vagina through the panties and proceed to finger the overloaded woman.

“Should a seasoned huntress well into her mid 20s really be making such shameful noises? Weiss asked, a question she knew wouldn’t get an answer to but one that lead into her next course of action. “I mean honestly what self-respecting huntress would allow a creature of Grimm to do something like this to her?” Weiss then pulled Ruby’s panties to the side and resumed her previous onslaught of kisses while her summoned Beowulf took advantage of Ruby’s exposed womanhood and began to lick furiously, treating Ruby’s pussy as if it was a dog bowl and the Beowulf was eager to retrieve the delicious fluid gracing Ruby’s lower lips. It’s tongue delivering quick and strong licks against Ruby’s pussy that helped to elevate her state of pleasure further and further not to mention the incredible sensation that it’s rough tongue gave to Ruby’s labia lips and clit.. It was getting to the point where Weiss could swear Ruby was now singing some sort of lust induced song, there were no words but there seemed to be a sort of melody to her blissful groans and moans. 

“Now there’s a surprise, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sing like that before.” Weiss said, placing another quick kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek right before continuing to speak to her. “We’ll have to remember to do this again at some point, but for now we have a hunt tomorrow so we should rest up.” That being said, the Beowulf’s licks came to a gradual stop right before the ghostly creature backed away from Ruby’s crotch and began to disintegrate. Not before lightly nuzzling it’s face into Ruby’s left inner thigh.

“Weiss...Weisss...Weiiiiiiissssssss...heh...heh….” Breaking hadn’t exactly been her plan, but Weiss had to admit that as she gradually brought the dazed woman down onto their bed, Ruby fucked beyond reason was an adorable sight. The way her eyes drifted around the room with no sense of urgency or focus, and how her mouth hangs open in a blissful smile that stayed plastered on her face. Okay maybe this was one of those cases where it was better if Yang never caught wind of, but one Weiss was glad to have immortalized with the help of her scroll. Now with a memento for her, Weiss returned the scroll back to its resting spot on her nightstand and wrapped her arms around her mumbling girlfriend, Weiss nuzzling her face into the crook of Ruby’s neck so that she could settle in for a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr-https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
